


Never doesn't don't wanna talk

by Superheronerd_1



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Two murderes and a baby, Yeah thats right sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1
Summary: "Ask me her last name."Gatboss Week Day 5: Alternate Universe





	Never doesn't don't wanna talk

_ She says shes not ready and I don't blame her. She doesn't want to get an abortion and i respect that. I mean, do I have a uterus? No I'm staying the fuck out of her business. So I guess well. Holy fuck. I don't know. _

 

_ She says she's going to put it up for adoption. Unless, you know. Can I even raise...something living? I don't think I can. Can I? No, fuck I don't even  _ like  _ kids much less want one running around eating everything in site. I saw a baby out a rock in its mouth. A  _ rock.

 

_ I got it a crib. _

 

_ Look at these shoes Johnny, there so small! Jesus this is adorable.  _

 

_ It's a girl!  _

 

_ Oh fuck it's a girl. I hate the color pink. Why do babies even need colors it's not like they care. _

 

_ I moved to the gated community. Yeah okay, I know. Shut up. The old ladies will love her. Wanna help me pack?  _

 

_ So this is her room as you can see by the huge ass crib. It's her second one, her bassinet is in my room. It's the thing they can sleep in before a crib. _

 

_ Hey, wanna meet my daughter?  _

 

“Ruth Elizabeth.” He says as he holds his daughter close to him. “Ask me why.”

 

Johnny holds Ruth's hand, tiny fingers just curled around his. Her eyes are open. She looks pretty unimpressed with the scene.“Why'd you name her Ruth Elizabeth?” He asks softly. 

 

Riley shifts in his sturdy hospital seat. The room reeks of baby formula and sterilizer. “Ruth- _ liz _ . Ruthless, get it? My little baby is gonna be ruler of the playground.”

 

Fucking  _ a  _ that's hilarious and Johnny laughs deep in his body. “Jesus you're ridiculous.” 

 

And Riley grins. Grins harder down at his daughter when she shifts her head towards him. 

 

Not that Johnny will ever admit it but the baby is kind of...ugly. He doesn't blame it, most of the new babies in the room look ugly. God knows how hideous he was fresh from the womb. But Riley doesn't see it so Johnny doesn't say it. 

 

She has hair around her head, dark like her father. Just the tiniest bit on the top. Squished face, big eyes. She doesn't seem that impressed so far but Johnny remembers that babies don't really see anything. He already loves this kid so much. Maybe because Boss does, maybe because she's part of the boss. Ruth Elizabeth.

 

“How long you gotta wait here for?”

 

“Until the morning. Make sure she's all set and if Charlotte needs anything.” He shrugs. “She said she was fine but I don't want to just up and go without making sure she's not going to die, ya know? Delivering takes a lot out of a person.”

 

“She still dont want anything to do with Ruth?”

 

“She signed the papers the moment she could hold a pen.” Riley seems a little...sad. “She's been consistent and I never really blamed her. I mean, it wasn't like I  _ wasn't  _ using protection. Just used it  _ wrong _ I guess. First time having sex in God knows how long and I get the one condom that's broken. I just maybe thought that-”

 

“You wouldn't do this alone?” Johnny asked. They were shoulder to shoulder on the chairs staring down to Ruth. 

 

“No, that I don't mind. I have you guys. I just wasn't sure if she was depressed or something. I don't want her to sign Ruth away now but come back when shes 8 to suddenly be her mom.” He ran finger down Ruth's cheek. “Ask me her last name.”

 

“Greenwich?” 

 

“Ruth-less Greenwich doesn't flow right. Try again.”

 

“Washington?”

 

“I will punch you in front of my daughter.” He dead pans. “And I'll do it holding while feeding my daughter and talk in rhymes.”

 

Johnny smiles at that. “You're gonna be a great dad.”

 

“Maybe. But I was thinking of being called Pops, papa, something like that.” Johnny looks up and Riley shrugs. “I've been called Daddy to many times by working girls and guys. Ruined it.”

 

“Don't want her to even think about joining the street corner force?”

 

“I will actually kill everybody on this island. In all seriousness.” 

 

Johnny feels the nurses gaze at them. As if they'll do anything about it. What can they do, they're Saints have this territory.

 

“You still haven't asked me her last name.”

 

“Julius?” Johnny jokes. He expected the smack on the side if his head and gave into it willingly.

 

“Fuck you.” Riley says happily. “You're like, the worst guesser. Her last name is Gat.”

 

“ _ What?!”  _  Johnny's entire body fucking jumped from his seat. His heart stopped, like actually halted and stopped pumping blood. Ruth kicked out a tiny leg when his hand accidentally jumped on her arm. "Sorry." He murmured.

 

“Ruthless  _ Gat.  _ Ruth Elizabeth Gat.” And Riley is so proud of his name choice, so proud of his day old daughter that Johnny can't believe it.

 

“Riley no...you can't just…” Speechless. He's Speechless that's what Johnny is. 

 

“No. Stop. Who else deserves to have the same last name as her? Ruth Greenwich sounds nice, yeah, but I don't go by that. I want her to have a name she could be proud of. I want her to be strong and I'm not giving her something I threw away. Her name is Ruth Gat. End if story. Unless if you  _ really _ don't want her-”

 

“Does this mean I'm one if her fathers?” Johnny's voice isn't cracking. Its fucking  _ not _ okay. His hand is still wrapped in her loose fist and he sneaks the other to put behind her head that was resting on Rileys elbow.

 

Riley  _ shaved _ his arm for this, so even this skin to skin contact would non-irritating for her. Asked Shaundi to wax his chest for skin to skin contact and had Pierce find some fancy moisturizer. This man was so fucking extreme,made every precaution to make sure Ruth was as safe and comfortable as could be earth side.

 

And here he was just giving her Johnny's last name as if Johnny deserved that type of honor. 

 

“Look you don't have to be anything. I know kids weren't really in your future. Or thought process. Or anything. I won't get mad if you become distant.” Rileys always been a shit pretender. “I get it. She's here now and it makes it real.”

 

"What, you thought I was gonna leave now you have a kid?" 

 

Riley adjusted in his chair and leaned back. Moved Ruth and put her little ugly pink hat on. Johnny watched as she just gazed but up at her father.

 

Her father ran his finger down her cheek. "She's going to be my priority, Johnny. I'm not going to be able to up and go."

 

"What, like I was gonna make you get shot because I'm bored?"

 

"I don't want you to feel obligated. The Saints are going to be second to her." He looked up. Riley has blue eyes and Ruth has brown. Her mothers then."And that means you're going to be second."

 

He says it quietly, but firm enough to be serious.

 

Johnny doesn't get what Riley is really implying. "What, you think I'm gonna feed your busted ass before I give her a bottle? Ril, listen." He grips onto his bosses shoulder hard enough to get attention and maybe bruise it. "I kind of figured your kid is gonna come first."

 

He doesn't know what to call what they have-they'll fuck other people once in a great while but then stand to close walking down the road. Riley would have to fill out order forms and Johnny is found sitting right next to him  _ begging _ for a blow-job and a mini grenade launcher.

 

They haven't talked about it but Johnny doesn't need to. 

 

Ruth stirs between then and grips onto Johnny's arm for a moment then lets go. Looks her dark eyes up to him and squishes her face. 

 

Johnny doesn't need to talk about it. He has this. 

 

Riley shifts one of hands and holds Johnny's. They intertwine their fingers underneath Ruth's beautiful head.

  
  



End file.
